james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Na'vi
De Na'vi (in het Nederlands De Mensen) zijn de inheemse bevolking van de maan Pandora. De mensen van de Aarde noemen de Na'vi ook wel de Locals (inheemse bevolking), Pandorans, Blue monkeys, Savages, Nativies of de Blues. De Na'vi leven in harmonie samen met hun omgeving, zijn erg gelovig en eren hun god Eywa. De Na'vi leven in verschillende groepen die stammen (clans) heten. Net als de meeste wezens op Pandora, hebben de Na'vi ook de mogelijkheid om een Tsahaylu band aan te gaan met wezens op Pandora door middel van een Queue. Zo gehoorzamen de wezens de wensen en bevelen van de Na´vi. De Na'vi leven verspreid over Pandora. Elke stam heeft zijn eigen terrein zoals moerassen, regenwouden of savannes. De Omaticaya clan leeft in het regenwoud gebied in de Kelutral (Hometree). Omschrijving thumb|[[Neytiri, een vrouwelijke Na'vi.|left]] Lengte: 3 Meter. Huid: Blauw. Ook geeft een Na'vi 's nachts licht. Er zijn dan witte, lichtgevende stippeltjes zichtbaar op het gehele lijf van een Na'vi. De meeste stippeltjes zitten op het gezicht. Aftekeningen: Donkerdere blauwe strepen(strepen zoals een Aardse tijger, maar dan donkerder blauw). Ogen: - Ooglid: Wit - Iris: Geel - Pupillen: Zwart 'Oren: ' - Kleur: De buitenkant is blauw, de binnenkant heeft de kleur van Deep Purple lippenstift. Er zitten geen haren op de oren. - Vorm: De vorm is vergelijkbaar met de oren van een Aards paard of een Aardse kat. - Gedrag: De Na'vi tonen hun emoties gedeeltelijk met hun oren. Het lijkt erg op het gedrag van de oren van een paard. Bij agressie, verdriet of een schaamtegevoel staan de oren bijvoorbeeld laag, bijna in de nek. Ook kunnen de Na'vi geluiden op een grote afstand horen met hun oren. - Versiersels: Sommige Na'vi hebben oorbellen in hun oren. Neytiri is hier een van. Neus: De neus is blauw en vergelijkbaar met de neus van de grote katachtigen op Aarde. De huidskleur rondom de neusgaten is roze. Ook kunnen de Na'vi hun neus gebruiken om geuren te ruiken en prooien zo op te sporen. Mond: - Vorm: Groot maar vergelijkbaar met die van een mens. Tussen de neus en de bovenlip zit een katachtige splitsing. - Kleur: Zoals Deep Purple lippenstift. Tanden: De tanden zijn vergelijkbaar met het gebit van een alleseter op Aarde. De tanden zijn wit en het gebit heeft ook scherpe punt-achtige hoektanden zoals bij katachtigen. Deze hoektanden zitten bovenin aan de linker en de rechter kant. De Na'vi gebruiken hun tanden voornamelijk om geweld te tonen. De Na'vi trekken hun lippen op en stellen hierbij hun tanden bloot, zoals bij een Aardse kat. Hierbij maken ze ook een blazend geluid met hun stem. Dit geluid is te vergelijken met een huiskat die blaast. Haren: De haren van de Na'vi zijn zwart. Plekken waarvan bekend is dat daar haar zit bij de Na'vi zijn: Het hoofd en het uiteinde van de staart. Avatars hebben wenkbrauwen, de oorspronkelijke Na'vi hebben die niet. De Na'vi versieren hun hoofdharen vaak met haarversiersels. Ook hebben alle Na'vi, inclusief de Avatars een lange vlecht die doorloopt tot net onder de staartwortel van de staart van een Na'vi. In deze vlecht zit de Queue verborgen. Ledematen: De ledematen zijn te vergelijken met die van mensen. De mannelijke Na'vi hebben grotere arm en beenspieren dan de vrouwelijke Na'vi. De handen van de Na'vi hebben 3 lange vingers en 1 duim. Avatars hebben 4 vingers en 1 duim, omdat het DNA van Avatars gedeeltelijk menselijk is. De vingers zijn krom, soepel en buigen zonder gewrichten. Dit klinkt wellicht niet soepel, maar dat is het wel. De Na'vi hebben 4 tenen, in tegenstelling tot Avatars. Zij hebben 5 tenen. Ook dit komt weer door het menselijke DNA. , een Mannelijke Na'vi en een Avatar. Rechts is Neytiri, een vrouwelijke Na'vi. Zij is een echte Na'vi.|left]] De romp en buik: De romp en buik bij een mannelijke Na'vi is aanzienlijk breder en gespierder dan de romp en de buik bij een vrouwelijke Na'vi. De mannelijke Na'vi hebben meer weg van een six pack. Vrouwelijke Na'vi zijn dunner. Staart: De Na'vi hebben ook een staart. Deze is lang en te vergelijken met de staart van een Aardse panter. Aan het uiteinde zitten haren. De Na'vi gebruiken hun staart om evenwicht te houden zowel op de grond als in de lucht tijdens een Ikran vlucht. Kleding, versiersels en accessoires: De vrouwelijke Na'vi dragen vaak sieraden zoals kettingen, haarspeldjes en oorbellen. Ook dragen de vrouwelijke Na'vi een topje(een soort BH). Mannelijke Na'vi dragen niet zoveel sieraden. Vaak hebben zij alleen haarspeldjes en een stoere ketting. Ook hebben mannelijke, volwassen Na'vi en band om hun middel. Dit is het bewijs dat ze hun mannelijkheids test hebben voltooid en volwassen zijn. Ook hebben alle Na'vi een soort lendenbroekje. Sommige Na'vi hebben armbeschermers op hun armen of beenbeschermers. Ook hebben alle Na'vi een speer, pijl en boog en een mes. Sommige Na'vi dragen een broek tijdens een Ikran vlucht. Ook hebben alle Na'vi tijdens een Ikran vlucht een hoofdband op hun hoofd met scherpe tanden. Achtergrond thumb|left|Een Na'vi gemeenschap. De Na'vi zijn van nature vreedzame wezens die in harmonie leven met hun omgeving, maar ze kunnen heel woest worden in de strijd. De Na'vi geloven in Eywa(hun god) en zien alle wezens op Pandora als de kinderen van Eywa. Het valt daarom veel Na'vi zwaar om een wezen te vermoorden, maar Eywa zal volgens de Na'vi altijd voor de balans kiezen. Cultureel zijn ze vergelijkbaar met de Indianen en elfen uit volksverhalen van Aarde. Vanuit het perspectief van een mens, worden de Na'vi gezien als heel primitief, zeker wat betreft technologie, maar ze zijn fysiek tot veel meer in staat en bezitten meer sluwheid in hun jungle-omgeving. De Na'vi hebben ook de mogelijkheid om verschillende wezens te temmen. Dit wordt gedaan via een Tsahaylu dat onderdeel is van het centrale zenuwstelsel. Zo gebruiken ze Mountain Banshees om mee te vliegen en verschillende andere beesten om op te rijden. Ze leven niet alleen in vrede en harmonie met omgeving van Pandora, maar kunnen ook verschillende dingen beheersen zoals planten of wezens. De beheersing van de omgeving van Pandora is ook een belangrijk element van hun cultuur geworden. thumb|[[Neytiri met een aantal beschilderingen op haar lichaam.]]De Na'vi leven in verschillende stammen. Een belangrijke stam is bijvoorbeeld de Omaticaya Clan. Elke clan heeft een koning en koningin en als zij een dochter of een zoon hebben zijn die de prins en prinses. De koningin van de stam is de spirituele leider van de stam, vergelijkbaar met een sjamaan. Een mannelijke Na'vi moet bewijzen dat hij een volwassene is. Als de Na'vi hierin slaagt mag hij een vrouw uitkiezen voor het leven en een eigen boog van het hout van de Hometree maken. Ze paren meestal onder de boom van Eywa waar ze hun Queue verbinden. Dit wordt als een zeer intieme en erotisch gevoel beschreven, onbekend voor de mens. Hierbij bevruchten ze elkaar niet. Eywa kan hun liefde goedkeuren, wat zich uit in het uitwisselen van prettige herinneringen, of het omgekeerde kan gebeuren. Als de koning en de koningin kinderen krijgen en deze vrouwelijk en mannelijk zijn, dan zullen zij man en vrouw worden als ze de leiding overnemen. Ook dit was het lot van Neytiri en Tsu'tey, maar Neytiri overtrad deze regel door met Jake Sully te paren voor de ogen van Eywa. Vrouwelijke Na'vi hebben minder rechten dan de mannelijke Na'vi in een clan, maar mannelijke Na'vi hebben meer verplichtingen. Taal De Na'vi taal kent ongeveer 500 tot 1000 worden. Echter hebben de Na'vi geen geschiedenis aangezien ze niets opschrijven en alles door vertellen door middel van taal. Alle Na'vi spreken dezelfde taal. Toen de mensen op Pandora kwamen, richtte Grace Augustine een school op waar zowel de Na'vi als mensen hun culturen en talen uitwisselden. Verschillende Na'vi spreken daarom Engels. De taal bestaat echt. James Cameron is op zijn reis een volk tegengekomen waarvan hij de Na'vi taal in zijn film Avatar wilde. Bekende clans thumb|De zesde [[Toruk Makto verzameld stammen voor een opstand tegen de mensen.|300px]] De clans blijken afgescheiden en geïsoleerd van elkaar te leven. Alleen op het moment dat de Toruk Makto alle clans bij elkaar riep, waren ze herenigd met elkaar. Ook was dit geval tijdens de zesde Toruk Makto (Jake Sully), die verschillende clans verzamelde om te vechten tegen de RDA en de mensen. *Ikran Clans van de Oostelijke zee. *Omaticaya Clan. De jungle clan, die leven in een Hometree. Deze clan leeft het dichtst bij de RDA en haar mijnbouw operaties. *Tipani Clan. Vergelijkend met de Omaticaya clan. *Horse Clan of the Plains. Leeft op de vlaktes achter de jungle. Staan vooral bekend door het beheersen en berijden van Direhorses. In totaal had Jake 15 clans om mee te vechten tegen de mensen. Zie ook *Ikran Makto *Toruk Makto *Blue Flute *Su'shiri t'acto sa *Tsahik *Tsahaylu de:Na'vi en:Na'vi es:Na'vi fr:Na'vi it:Na'vi pl:Na'vi ru:На’ви Categorie:Soorten Categorie:Na'vi Categorie:Pandora